THUNDER
by bliss rocks
Summary: Jack and Gwen get together and jack forgets to use protection please r and r
1. Chapter 1

**THUNDER**

"Jack this can't go on any more " said Gwen

"What can't ?" said Owen walking in on a half naked Jack and Gwen "ohh shit ,Gwen what the fuck are you doing ?" he added.

"What the fuck does it look like, I'm getting dressed !" replied Gwen .

"Why were you undressed ?" Asked Owen

"Because when a man and a woman love each other very much they make love with each other ,Owen, using the mans privet parts and the woman's privet parts .They enjoy this very much so they do it again and again " Jack said in a primary school voice.

"So we're not aloud to have sex with Gwen but you can is that right " Owen answered back

"Yes" Jack replied ""Because I'm the boss and I make the rules" he added before Owen said any thing .

"Any way I thought you were going out with Ianto ?" Owen asked

"I was what's your point ?" Jack replied

" Well that makes you gay ,so why are you sleeping with Gwen?" Owen retorted

" I'm bi-sexual actually ,now lets get back to work and stop talking about my sexuality please!" Jack ended the conversation and walked away.

"So Gwen who's better me or Jack ?" Asked Owen

"Owen go fuck yourself!" Said Gwen

**1 Month Later **

"Jack "Called Gwen

"Yes " He Replied

"Has everyone gone home " She Called

" Yes why " He replied

" Come here ,Now " Gwen shouted

" What's wrong Gwen" Jack said his voice full of worry

"I'm pregnant ." Said Gwen

"Shit fucking shit, it is mine is isn't it " He asked

"I don't know ,but will you come to the hospital with me?" She asked

"When?" He replied

"Now" Gwen replied

"Okay ,does Rhys know ?" Jack asked.

**9 months later**

" Jack Rhys knows Ruby Ann is yours so can we stay with you ?" Asked Gwen

"Yes of course you can" he replied "My bedrooms big like some think else but lets not go there " He added with a cheekily.

" Will Ianto look after Ruby Ann If I need to go with you on a job?" Gwen Asked

" You better ask him yourself cos he is completely ignoring me, not surprising is it ?" Before all three fell asleep ,Gwen and Jack in his bed and Ruby Ann in her cot at the end of the bed like the perfect little family ,happy to be together after months off lying to Rhys ,unaware o the jealous person waiting to strike.


	2. Ianto

IANTO 

Gwen was awoken by the sound of the coffee machine.

"Ianto is that you ?" She asked .

"Yeah do you want a coffee ?" Ianto Replied.

"Please ,can you take some hot water for Ruby-Ann's bottle before wakes up thanks Ianto." Said Gwen.

Ianto walked into Jack's bedroom carrying two hot coffees and a jug of hot water just as Jack came out of the shower naked .

"Ohh I didn't realise you were in the shower ,sorry !" Said Ianto

" Its okay you've seen it before !" Replied Jack with cheeky grin.

" I'll just go now Jack " Said Ianto walking out the door.

Gwen laughed at the look on Jack 's face

" What are you laughing at Gwen " Asked Jack

" The look on your face when Ianto came in !" Replied Gwen

" What he has seen it before !" Jack said

"Now you have woken Ruby-Ann ,Hello darling did your nasty mummy wake you up ?" Jack picking up Ruby-Ann.

"If I'm that bad you won't want to come to back to bed ?" Gwen said.

"If you are implying what I think you are ,wait until tonight !" Jack said in his soft American voice.

6 MONTHS LATER 

Gwen, Jack and Ianto sat sipping coffee in the boardroom while Ruby-Ann was asleep in Jack's office.

"What happened to Owen Jack?" Asked Gwen

"Well he's most likely to be a pile of dust somewhere " Jack said sadly

" Most likely ,what does that mean?" Asked Ianto

"Unless he somehow he managed to get down a drain and become King Of The Weevils" Replied Jack

" Well at least he won't get cancer." Said Ianto

Gwen started to cry

"What's up Gwen." Asked Jack .

"I lost my best friend as well as a colleague ." Gwen said through tears .

"We know we all lost friends today ." said Ianto "Gwen why don't you and Jack go out tonight." Offered Ianto .

"Are you sure Ianto?" Asked Jack

" Well I don't Want to go back to an empty house." Said Ianto

"Well if your sure we better get changed."

Ianto finished the bottle of vodka.

" Ruby-Ann I am so sorry to have to do this but your mummy and daddy are not meant to be together .I'm meant to be with Jack!" Ianto said picking up Gwen's baby, crying so hard he thought he would run out of tears and put a gun to her head and put his finger on the trigger.

Gwen and Jack were just coming in to the hub and heard the bang

" WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" They said together.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 WHY

As Gwen and Jack stared at the dead body ,Rudy-Ann started to cry after being awoken by the gunshot. Gwen rushed forward to pickup her baby .

"Jack, move him, please." Said Gwen aimlessly

"Gwen."

"No Jack ,I mean now ."Gwen cut across Jack

"Would you call Martha and ask if she would work at Torchwood permanley ." Asked Jack Taking Ruby-Ann out of Gwen's arms and cleaning the blood of f of her .

"Yeah sure." Said Gwen walking away.

The next week.

"Gwen." Called Jack.

"Yes ,before you ask I called Martha and she's coming tomorrow." replied Gwen

"That wasn't what I was going to say .Gwen I m pregnant ."Jack said as Gwen started to laugh

"No Gwen I am really pregnant!" He said as it dawned on Gwen he wasn't joking.

"How? Why? Who?! Gwen Spluttered.

"Where I come from men have the kids .As for why not my idea of fun . It mush be Ianto 's!" He explained .

"When did you find out about your condition ?" Gwen asked with smirk .

"I realised when the smell of coffee made me feel sick ,oh and the increased sex drive!"

" And I thought it was because I was hot !" Gwen said sexily moving on to jacks lap loosening

his trousers.

"Where's Ruby-Ann ?" Purred Jack

"Asleep in your office." Gwen replied pulling Jack onto the floor.

After making love to each other Gwen said "Jack I'm pregnant."


	4. the results

AFTERWARDS

" So when did you find that out ?"Asked Jack .

"Morning sickey ,along with a strange craving for the smell of wet weevil." She replied

"that is a strange craving ,Gwen what are we going to do ?"Asked Jack

"I will buy two tests tomorrow and we will go from there ."

THE NEXT MORNING

Jack and Gwen came out of the toilet at the same time and swapped wands. The pregnancy tests results were revealed

"Shit " they said at the same time the same time. Gwen and Jack were both pregnant

"Gwen .Jack ,how are you doing .Gwen are you pregnant ,I bet Rhys was so proud ." Martha said as she burst through the door before jack could hide the tests .

"Actually Martha I'm the father ." Jack Said .

"And I'm not the only one with a bun in the oven ,jacks pregnant too ." said Gwen

"Ohh , is Ianto the father ?" Asked Martha softly

"yeah ,hey meet our daughter - Ruby-Ann ."said Jack leading them into the office where Ruby-ann was sleeping

"I didn't know you where together ."


End file.
